The Dark Ranger
by m.sharkbait.4444
Summary: Rangers are one of the most feared things in Araluen... next to the Dark Rangers. Will Treaty was a Ranger... until he died and was tricked into become the most feared thing in Araluen.     This'll probably end up being rewritten...
1. Chapter 1

When a Ranger trots down a road on their horse, people feel a shiver run down their spine. They whisper silent questions to each other, wondering what's going on. Rangers are one of the most feared people to townsfolk in Araluen. One of the most feared, but not the most feared. The most feared thing in Araluen sends fear into the hearts of Rangers. The most feared thing in Araluen sends King Duncan to his knees, praying for protection. The most feared thing in Araluen… is the Dark Rangers.

Rangers serve their King faithfully. They do everything in their power to protect him. Their power, though, isn't enough to protect him from the Dark Rangers. Dark Rangers are the devil's servants. Rangers feel pain and suffering, they are human. Dark Rangers feel nothing… they are dead. They are the shadows that creep along the walls, the creak in the floor boards, and the howl of a wolf. Dark Rangers are kind men and women tricked into becoming the devil's servants for one thing in return; life.

Rangers are believed to be sorcerers with their green grey cloaks. They disappear out of sight and come back with no hesitation. Dark Rangers are the best of sorcerers. They have no need for the Ranger's mystical green grey cloak; with the snap of their fingers they are invisible to everyone. Rangers wear their forest attire, different shades of green and brown. Dark Rangers wear nothing but black. Everything from their boots to their gloves is black.

Rangers have uncanny accuracy with the long bow. They practice until they never miss. Rangers are accurate enough to hit a single pebble on a beach. Dark Rangers have accuracy with the long bow that make Rangers look like amateurs. Dark Rangers are accurate enough to hit a single grain of sand behind the single pebble a Ranger can hit. Dark Rangers can hit a single grain of sand behind a mountain three miles away.

Rangers have an amazing ability to track down animals and people. They are expert forest men. Dark Rangers have the ability to track down a Ranger deep undercover. Rangers fear little. They are considered some of the bravest people in Araluen. Dark Rangers fear nothing. They feel nothing. They have no emotion.

.

Will Treaty lie on his death bed, wondering what lay ahead of him. He knew he was going to die, and he wondered if he would go to Heaven or even hell. His wife, Alyss, and 8-year old son Sean were kneeled beside him, both of which were crying. Halt stood behind the two fighting back tears. Horace was crouched on the other side of Will's bed, letting his tears flow.

Sean couldn't believe what was happening. His dad was going to die and there was nothing that anyone could do about it! He wasn't even sure why his dad was dying; he just knew that his dad wouldn't make it through the night. All he knew was that his dad had been riding Tug on his way home from a mission when he passed out.

Will knew what had happened, but he only wanted to tell Halt. "I-I need to speak… to H-Halt." He croaked. "A-alone," Slowly Alyss, Sean, and Horace left the room to give Halt and Will some privacy. "The… the Dark Rangers… they… they are back." Will croaked. Halt took a deep intake of breath. The Dark Rangers hadn't been seen in Araluen for over 7 years.

"Did… did one of them do this to you?" Halt asked quietly. Will nodded before swallowing. "How?" Halt continued. If the Dark Rangers were back, he needed to know what and how they were doing things this time.

"They attacked Tug… a-after that I don't remember." Will croaked. Halt's eyebrows flustered together in frustration. Dark Rangers were one of the few things that Halt feared. Dark Rangers were responsible for many deaths in the kingdom, including King Duncan's father.

Will could feel himself drifting off. He could hear his heart in his ears… slowing and quieting. He fought the urge to close his eyes. Halt noticed this action. "Don't die on me Will!" He yelled. It was too late. Will Treaty was slowly drifting off to death. He now was unconscious.

Alyss heard Halt through the muffled door. What he said would scar her for life. "Will! Will wake up! Will!" Halt continued his yells. "Dang it Will! Wake up!" Alyss couldn't handle it anymore; she burst into the room to see Will's eyes closed and Halt shaking him. "Will!" Halt was still yelling.

Sean watched as Grandpa Halt (as he called him) shook his dad and yelled his name. His mom was crying. Uncle Horace had his arm wrapped around Sean, comforting him. "Everything's going to be okay, Sean." Horace whispered in Sean's ears. Horace pulled Sean into a deep embrace, telling him not to worry.

"Will!" Alyss was now joining Halt's constant screams. Everyone couldn't hold back the tears behind their eyes. "Will! Don't die, Will!" The screams didn't stop. The prayers didn't stop. The crying didn't stop. Will Treaty's life, though, did stop.

.

Everything was white. The only thing that wasn't was a man dressed completely in black. Will believed him to be the devil, so he tried to keep his distance. He didn't know where he was going, but wherever he went, the man followed. "Will Treaty, I'd like to make a proposition."

Will didn't respond. The man repeated what he'd said. "Will Treaty, I'd like to make a proposition." Will thought about what he would say to the man. His voice sounded familiar and trustworthy, but Will still didn't trust him. "If you'll listen, there's a way for you to return to Earth." The man said.

Will gulped and breathed in for a moment. "What kind of proposition?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only that that is mine is the story line and Sean, and even then I don't own much of him. Everything else goes to John Flanagan.**

**I've had this story in my head for a couple months now, but because of the other story I was writing I wasn't able to get it going. **

Sean Treaty, 16, nocked, drew, and fired a grey shafted arrow. The arrow flew and hit the hay bale target 70 meters away. Halt O'Carrick nodded at the young man's accuracy. After 1 year, the boy was as good as a 4th year apprentice. Sean continued his practice; he was a natural at the bow after all. Most apprentices use a recurve bow, but not this one.

For eight years, Sean Treaty did everything he could to be like his well known father; Will Treaty. He became the apprentice to his father's mentor and did whatever it took to be the best. His father was a Ranger. There's a keyword in that sentence, was. His father, Will Treaty, was dead. He'd died 8 years ago at the hands of the Dark Rangers. Where his father was now, Sean didn't know.

"You need to aim a bit higher, but other than that you are doing extremely well." Halt commented. Sean grunted in disgust at the mistake. Once again, he drew, nocked, and fired another grey shafted arrow. The soft 'thump' sounded threw his ears to show him a bull's eye. Halt nodded in satisfaction. Sean was doing nearly as good as his father… nearly as good.

Sean continued his practice. Unlike his father, he insisted on practicing every day. He never wanted a day off, and if anything he wanted more practice. "I'll be back in a moment, Sean." Halt told the young man. _I used to see Will as a boy… not a young man when he was this age,_ Halt thought. Sean nodded in reply and continued his everlasting practice.

Halt turned back towards the cabin he and Will had lived in all those years ago. _23 years to be exact,_ Halt's train of thought continued. He continued his way to the back of the small cabin. Once there, he found what he was looking for. A small grave stone sat, making the area feel gloomy. The grave stone read:

_Will Treaty_

_Apprentice to One; Hero to All_

There was no birth date nor a death date printed on the small stone; just a name and a saying… a very true saying that is. "Your boy is good, Will. He'll make a good Ranger one day." Halt said to the small stone. Beneath the stone, a coffin was buried. Inside the coffin lay the body of Will Treaty. "I'll keep my promise, Will. When he reaches the level as Ranger, I'll make sure it's your oakleaf that he wears." A breeze through the trees seemed to answer to the Ranger's words. Whether it was coincidence or purpose, Halt didn't know. He liked to believe that it was Will answering him, though.

Inside the small cabin, Alyss Mainwaring Treaty sat staring at the constant fire that raged from the chimney. She was almost always in that chair. She never spoke, but she did whatever it took for her to stay alive. _Will wouldn't want me to be like this,_ she thought to herself. _I can't help it, though. I can't kill myself, either. Will wouldn't want me to do that…_ Alyss thought. She needed to be there for Sean. The two were depressed in their own ways. Sean never smiled; he just did nothing but train. When Halt told him to take a day off, Sean spent it training, as usual. Alyss sat in her chair staring at the flicker of flames, heartbroken.

Where Will Treaty was now, nobody on earth knew. If they knew the truth, though, they'd wonder why he made that decision. Why he was so foolish... why he became a Dark Ranger.

You see, Will Treaty was tricked by the devil himself into becoming a Dark Ranger. The devil told Will Treaty that if he served as a Dark Ranger for thirteen years that he would give him something that every Dark Ranger wanted; life. Will was one of the devil's favorite Dark Rangers. Normally, five years would be spent training. Will didn't need all the training; he was good enough to only need one year. Out of pity, the devil considered letting the man be free in one year.

No Dark Ranger has ever made their way back to earth. They all end up making a fatal mistake and are forced to work even longer. Take York, for instance. He once was known as "Lord Morgarath" but York became his Dark Ranger name. He wasn't very good and needed 13 years to become as good as a Ranger, but not a Dark Ranger. He then tried to take over the devil, but lost. This forced the devil into making him work for another two hundred and fifty six years.

.

"Will!" The devil called to his favorite Dark Ranger. The man instantly came forward and stood at attention in front of the devil. The devil preferred to be called Master, so that's what each Dark Ranger called him. Master scanned Will, or 'Tran' (which was his Dark Ranger name). His uniform looked sharp and crisp- worthy of a knight's. His arrows were sharp and his hood covered his new-found buzz cut. There used to be curly hair beneath that hood, but the Dark Ranger code required the buzz cut. Master nodded in satisfaction at the large broadsword hanging at Will's hip. Next to the broadsword, rows of knifes stood hanging, waiting to be thrown with amazing accuracy.

"Yes, Master?" Tran replied. His voice was cold and showed no emotion. There was no evidence of the cheerful being he used to be. This pleased Master, considering the year of training that Tran was needed was spent ridding Tran of his cheerful self. Master succeeded and trusted Tran more than any other Dark Ranger.

"I have a mission for you." Master began. There is one misconception with Dark Rangers. They are meant to be feared, and they are. But people think they are nothing but evil. Master does not wish to destroy the world or Araluen, only to harm it. Dark Rangers can be good, they can be evil, but are mainly mutual. They do not choose sides with war unless bribed extremely well.

Tran waited patiently for his mission assignment. He wondered if it would be an assassination mission. Or maybe it was an undercover mission. It could even be a rescue mission. "You are to go and warn Araluen of the upcoming attack from the Scotti." Master told him. Tran nodded, saluted, and waited for Master to give the next order. "I want you to leave now." Tran nodded and bowed before leaving the small room.

.

Alyss was still staring at the flickering flames when she saw the shadow cross the wall she turned to see nothing. If it hadn't been for her peripheral vision, she wouldn't have noticed it. Once again, only on the other side of the room, there was a shadow across the wall. She'd need to tell Halt or Sean, but she didn't trust herself to speak. She hadn't said a word in 8 years, and she wasn't going to say anything today, either. _I'll let Halt find out for himself,_ she thought. She didn't see another shadow flash across the wall, so she continued her deep stare at the flames.

Had Alyss known what the shadow was, she would've spoken everything and anything to keep it there. Tran was sliding across the walls, trying to find Halt. _I'll reveal myself to the woman more fully later,_ Tran thought. He no longer thought of as Alyss as his wife or lover, just 'the woman.' Eight years in hell changes a person.

Once outside, Tran saw Halt standing next to Sean. _The boy is with him,_ Tran thought. Tran didn't even look at his own son with love. Right now, he needed to speak to Halt, and Halt alone. Will pulled a black whistle from the pouch hung over his shoulder. He stopped when he heard a small pony's whinny. Tran smiled when he realized the horse recognized him.

Tug couldn't believe what he was seeing. His master, Will, was standing behind Abelard's master. Out of habit, Tug whinnied to the cloaked figure. If Will wouldn't have been wearing the dark hood, Tug would've seen a devious smile. Halt turned to see Tug whinny… the way he did to Will. Tug only talked to Abelard, now. Halt tried to get Tug to let Sean ride him, but didn't succeed.

Out of the shadows, Tran stepped forward. He was clear at first, but slowly faded to the fullness Tug saw. Halt gasped and Sean turned to see nothing. "What?" He asked. Halt shook him off and took a step towards Tran who took a step away from Halt. "Halt, what's wrong?" Sean kept pestering his mentor.

"Sean, shut up." Halt whispered. "We are in the presence of a Dark Ranger." Halt heard Sean's intake of breath followed by him silently scanning for him. The Dark Ranger shook his head at the young man's foolishness.

"He won't be able to see nor hear me." Tran told Halt. Halt jumped at Tran's words. The voice Halt heard was cold and unemotional… yet familiar. Halt searched through his mind, trying to find the voice. He listened to each enemy he'd heard, each friend that had died, and his current friends. There was one voice that matched this one… and who it was he didn't want to believe.

"What do you mean?" Halt asked. He wanted to hear the voice again. He needed to know if it was who he thought it was. He needed to know…

"The boy, he won't be able to see nor hear me. He won't be able to hear, you either. A conversation with a Dark Ranger is secret." Tran replied to Halt. Halt knew the voice and wanted to cry. This voice belonged to his apprentice… his son: Will Treaty. He didn't know much about Dark Rangers, but he knew they were evil and became what they are when they die.

"Will?" Halt asked quietly. The Dark Ranger's head darted in his direction. Halt needed to see the face of this Dark Ranger. He needed to know. "Will, is that… is that you?" The Dark Ranger was silent for a moment. He knew that the Ranger would realize who he was, and he was prepared to face him. Slowly, Tran removed his hood.

The face Halt saw was a face he hadn't seen in eight years. The face Halt saw was a face that would've have brought him to tears. The face he saw, though, wasn't the same face. This face was cold and unemotional. This face had seen a lot of pain and torture, perhaps even experienced it, and when Halt looked into the deep brown eyes he could see what these eyes had seen.

"Halt." Tran replied. _What has become of you? _ Halt thought. "The man once known as Will Treaty is no longer here, my name is Tran." Tran continued. _What has the devil done to you?_ Halt's thoughts continued.

"No, Will Treaty is in there somewhere. I don't know why he made this decision, but if he can hear me then let him know that I need an answer to that question." Halt replied. Tran laughed. His laugh was cold and full of hatred.

"Dark Rangers are promised life in return for service." Tran replied coldly. Halt still didn't understand. Will joined them so that he could come back to them… so that he could once again live. "Now, I have Dark Ranger business to attend to." Halt shook his head.

"Dark Rangers are nothing but evil, and I won't allow you to pass." Halt told him coldly. He hated speaking to Will this way, but Will had joined the dark side.

Tran laughed. "Apparently someone needs some clarification. We are mutual. We can be evil, we can be good. It just takes the right amount of bribery. We've been given the bribery, and I need to speak to Baron Arald." Tran faded into a shadow slowly. Halt tried to grab at him, trying to stop him from continuing but didn't succeed.

Sean watched as Halt grabbed at thin air. "No! You can't!" Halt yelled. "Will, come back!" Sean only remembered Halt yelling like this once before… the day his dad died. It took Sean a moment to realize that Halt had said the name 'Will.'

"Halt, what is going on?" Sean demanded.

"It's Will… he's…. he's a…." Halt was crying now. Sean had only seen Halt cry on the day his dad died. "He's a Dark Ranger."


	3. Chapter 3

Alyss heard a sentence that she never wanted to hear in her life. "He's a Dark Ranger…" it echoed through her mind leaving her in the dust. _Will is a Dark Ranger? No, that can't be! Will would never do that! He… he wouldn't! _Alyss thought. Alyss stumbled from her spot on the porch. She landed on her knees and did the most natural thing for her, she cried.

"Mom!" Sean cried. He ran to her side and held the crying widow. "Mom, what's wrong?" Alyss shook her head in disbelief. It took Sean a moment to realize she heard their conversation. She was on the porch when Halt said… said what he said. Sean sighed and pulled his mother into a deeper hug. "It's going to be all right…" He whispered, trying to soothe the woman. Halt made his way over to the family. He then wrapped his arms around the small family. He knew how they felt right now, betrayed.

"How… how could he?" Alyss asked. She spoke for the first time in eight years. Her voice was quiet and barely recognizable. The had been courier protégé was now a silent and betrayed widow. She sobbed as she said her words. "I… I need to… need to know… what… h-happened." Alyss whispered. Halt nodded and thought about what to say.

"He's… changed. That wasn't the Will we all had known and loved. He… he said his name was Tran. He… he looked like Will… yet he didn't look like Will." Halt told them. "His voice… it was cold and unemotional. His eyes were full…full of hatred. The devils changed him…" Sean didn't understand what was going on. He looked up to his father as if he were the earth's hero. Now, Halt was telling him that his dad had gone evil.

"No, my dad hasn't changed." Sean said. His voice was full of hatred as he stood up and made his way over to the Baron's castle.

.

Baron Arald was sat comfortably in his office. He had a nice cup of tea and a book sitting on his desk as he read through reports. He didn't even notice the shadow lurking in the corner. _Arald needs to learn to notice things better, _Tran thought. He knew Halt and Sean would come after him and warn Arald, so he waited. He wanted to test Halt's skills and see if he knew that he was in the corner.

Tran gave away many signs that showed he was there, he blew the candle on Arald's desk, he didn't notice. Tran shuffled his feat, Arald still didn't notice. Tran even knocked over a pile of books sitting in the corner of the small room. Arald looked over for a moment, shook his head, and continued to read. Finally, Halt and Sean entered the room.

"Arald, thank goodness you're alright!" Halt gasped out. He was out of breath and searching the small room for a shadow. Arald looked up from his book in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? I think I was doing better before you hustled your bustles in here." He said in annoyance. _Darn Rangers, swear they get crazier and crazier as the years go by…_ Arald thought. Arald went back to his book and continued to read.

"You mean nobody has been here?" Sean asked. Arald shook his head. The door was wide open, and Tran saw this as the opportunity to reveal himself. Using the wind, he blew the door shut. _Don't you just love sorcery?_ He asked himself. The door slammed shut and Halt turned around in surprise. He didn't feel any wind or breeze that could've slammed the door that loud.

"He's here…" Halt whispered. Tran laughed to himself and easily hid against the walls. The only way for someone to know where he was if they heard him breathing. "Sean, search for him." Halt commanded. Sean nodded and searched the walls for the shadow he knew.

Tran couldn't help but smile. Sean couldn't hear him breathing and only would be able to if he was right next to him. "Halt, what's going on?" Arald asked suspiciously. Halt gave Arald a hand motion that told him to be quiet. "Halt, I demand to know what is going on!"

"For goodness sakes, there's a Dark Ranger somewhere! Shut up so we can find him!" Sean yelled. Halt gave Sean a surprised look. Arald gave Sean a hurt look. Then he registered what Sean had said and his eyes changed to fear. A Dark Ranger was somewhere in his office.

Sean heard a silent laugh coming from the wall by the door. He wouldn't have heard it if Arald wouldn't have shut up. "He's by the door!" Sean yelled. Halt and Sean quickly took their post by Arald, ready to fight if necessary. Tran nodded in satisfaction. He knew the boy would've found him sooner or later.

"No need to fret, I'm not here to kill anyone." Tran whispered silently. He stepped away from the wall and slowly became a full shape. "You've trained the boy well, Halt." Tran said louder this time. Arald brought his eyebrows together in frustrations. He knew the voice of this Dark Ranger. He tried every voice that he knew or had known… and found only one match to the voice.

"No… no no no…." He whispered. "No no no no no no! It can't be!" Sean was having the same reaction, only silently. Arald heard the hooded figure laugh, only the laugh wasn't cheerful. The laugh was evil and cold. Arald knew the voice, even if it didn't sound the same. "Will?" He finally asked.

Tran removed his hood to reveal his face. Arald instantly recognized the brown eyes. They weren't cheerful, though. These eyes had seen many things. The brown curls Arald remembered were replaced by a buzz cut. On the side of his head, there was a scar that Halt hadn't noticed. It formed a trident, the devil's weapon. There was an evil smirk across the familiar face. "No, I am called Tran. Will Treaty is dead."

Lady Pauline entered to the room, much to Halt's dismay. "Pauline! Get out, now!" Pauline saw the look on Halt's face and instantly knew something was wrong. She then saw the black cloaked figure. She took one look at the side of his head and went to run out of the room. With a wave of his hand, the stranger shut and locked the door.

"I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you." Tran told her. Lady Pauline recognized the voice. _Alyss will be so happy to see him! _She thought. _Wait… he's… NO! _Halt could see the fear in Pauline's face. He went to walk to her, only to be interrupted. "Nobody moves or I'll change my mind." Tran said coldly.

"Will? What… what happened to you?" Pauline asked. Tran sighed in dismay. Halt gave Pauline a look that simply said _SHUT UP._ He then gave her a worried look. She nodded, understanding. She was in the presence of a Dark Ranger and Halt could do nothing to protect her right now.

"Will Treaty is dead, my name is Tran." Tran repeated. He was now annoyed, but when it came to being on the good side, this is what he was supposed to do. "Now, stop annoying me or I will be forced to go and help the enemy." Another Dark Ranger law, if the side your helping doesn't accept your help or annoys you, then you can choose to go and help the enemy.

This shocked Arald, Will was threatening to go and help an enemy of Araluen! What shocked him even more was that Will had become a Dark Ranger! "Now, if you three don't mind, I need to have a word with Baron Arald, here." Tran said. Nobody moved. They weren't sure if they could trust a Dark Ranger alone with their Baron.

"How do we know you can trust you?" Halt asked. "You were once my apprentice, and I trusted him. I don't trust you, though." This hurt the part of Tran that still had Will. Halt saw the reaction on Tran's face. _Will is still in there, somewhere,_ Halt thought.

"Unless you want my help to get rid of the Scotti, I suggest you leave." Tran replied. He pulled his hood back over his head and faced Halt. He decided to scare the grizzled Ranger. Tran's hood covered his face, so no one in the room would be able to see it. Using a spell, he turned his eyes red.

Halt saw the glow coming from beneath Tran's hood. "Let's go…" Much to Baron Arald's dismay, Halt, Sean, and Pauline left the room. "If you need anything, just yell." Halt said on his way out the door. Arald shook his head in fear as Tran waved his hand. The door instantly slammed shut.

"Now, Arald…" Tran said. His voice was cold and forced Abram to scoot his chair farther away. "I'm not going to kill you." Arald looked at Tran suspiciously. _Don't make him angry,_ Arald thought, _then he will kill you…_ "Listen, either quit your jittering or I'll go and help out the Scotti."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Arald asked. _You idiot! Now he's going to go help the Scotti!_ Arald thought. "I mean… how do I know you won't… never mind actually. Please… continue." Arald stuttered. Tran rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Typical Baron…_ Tran thought.

"I'll prove to you that you can trust me. There is a bandit in your court yard. If I can shoot him down before Halt or Sean does, then you know you can trust me." Tran said. As if on cue, Halt burst into the office and ran for the window.

"Arald, there's a bandit in the court yard!" Sean said following him. They both had their bow nocked and drawn, ready to fire. Tran followed in suit and chose an arrow. Both Halt and Sean made their ways to the window, but the bandit was hiding behind a shed. Neither of them would be able to hit him.

"I can't get him! He's hiding behind that shed!" Sean said in frustration. Tran rolled his eyes and pushed the two out of the way. He climbed out of the window and landed on the tiled roof followed by making his way to a better shot.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. He's right there." Tran said with a smirk. The bandit thought he was safe from the two Rangers. He had no idea that a Dark Ranger was in pursuit of him. If he would've known that, then he would've turned himself in, hoping for safety. "Arald, do you want him dead or alive?"

The Baron took a deep breath in. "Dead…" Arald whispered. Halt watched as Tran drew the bow to full draw. Tran released the arrow once his forefinger reached his lip. The arrow flew faster than a modern day bullet. The arrow dug itself into the bandit's neck, instantly killing him. As Halt examined Tran's shot, he noticed that the arrow had pierced the back of the bandit's neck. This part had been hidden by the wall, leaving Halt to wonder how the shot was made.

Sean noticed this also. _How? Halt said dad was an amazing shot, but not that amazing! Even Halt can't make that shot! _Sean thought. "Now, Baron, do you have my trust?" Tran turned to Baron Arald who nodded. "Good," Tran replied.

"How did you make that shot?" Halt finally asked. Baron Arald shot Halt a look that said: _What are you doing?_

"Dark Rangers are trained to shoot better than the best of Rangers." Tran muttered. _Stupid Ranger, how dare he question me! _Tran thought. _No, don't you dare think of Halt that way! _Another part of Tran thought. Tran mentally slapped himself for thinking that way. He was a Dark Ranger! He wasn't supposed to be kind or scold himself for thinking bad of someone! He was ALWAYS supposed to think badly of someone!

Halt was silent as he watched Tran fight emotions on his face. For a moment, Tran's eyes showed a glint of happiness… a glint of Will. They were gone as fast as they came. The happiness Halt saw was soon replaced by emptiness and evil of Tran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Tran nodded in satisfaction as he watched the Castle's troops trained for the upcoming battle. Baron Arald had sent notice to King Duncan about the news and he was sending a spokesperson to confirm what he heard. That spokesperson was to be arriving soon. _Not soon enough, _Tran thought. Being in Redmont was slowly changing the grim Dark Ranger. There was one thing, though, that he needed to do before he continued with the battle plans.

.

Horace Altman sat on his tall battle horse, Kicker, as he made his way to Castle Redmont. He'd received word from King Duncan to get to Redmont as soon as possible. So, Horace left a worried Cassandra for Castle Redmont with instructions and the King's Seal. "You better have good reason to make me cancel a date with the Princess, Arald…" Horace muttered to himself.

He made his way over a hill to reveal a rather large meadow… filled with soldiers. Among them, he could pick out Halt, Arald, and a figure clothed in nothing but black. He was armed with a long bow, broad sword, and what looked to be a bunch of throwing knives- all of which were black. _This must be the messenger Duncan was talking about…_ Horace thought.

.

Tran turned to see a large battle horse make its way down the hill and into the meadow. The knight on the horse showed an Oakleaf on his shield. "Representatives here…" Tran muttered to no one in particular. He then pulled his hood over his head and 'flew' over to the horse.

.

Horace jumped at the sight of the cloaked figure 'flying' towards him. He then dismounted Kicker and waited for the figure to land. He landed and then spook in a quiet voice. "You're late…" Horace knew the voice and was able to recognize it easily. "Hurry up, you're late enough as is. I'll tell you this now, though, you're going to need to tell Duncan to send troops."

"Will?" Horace asked. "What… what are doing?" The figure's head darted towards Horace. He'd been enjoying the scenery of earth. _You don't get sunsets in hell…_ Tran thought. Tran then removed his hood to reveal his face. As Horace examined it, he saw the trident scar on the side of Will's head. His haircut showed it nice and clear, leaving Horace to shake his head sadly.

"Halt and Arald are that way," Tran said in a huff. He then sulked away into the shadows, leaving Horace to wonder where his best friend went.

.

"The Dark Ranger was getting antsy…" Sir Rodney said to Horace. They were discussing battle plans with Halt and Arald. Rodney was still a bit peeved to know a Dark Ranger was taking over _his_ troops. "He almost sent a person out to find you…" Rodney added in annoyance.

"Dark Ranger?" Horace asked. Halt's jaw dropped in surprise. "Where's the Dark Ranger?" He began. Halt's mouth moved to answer, but nothing came out.

Arald was the first to answer. "Will… he… Tran… I mean…" Horace cut him off.

"You mean… Will… no, that can't be true! He'd never do anything like that!" Horace began. He then too was cut off, this time by a messenger.

"Sir, his Royal Highness King Duncan has arrived with reinforcements." Halt nodded and then went back to his sulking. It just dawned on him that his apprentice was now considered evil among these men. They now feared his apprentice. In fact, they probably hated him.

.

Duncan looked around for the Dark Ranger he'd been told about. _Die in hell, _he thought_._ Duncan's father had been killed by a group of Dark Rangers when he was 21. _I wasn't ready to be King!_ Duncan's thoughts continued. He found Arald's tent and entered. Arald, Rodney, Horace, and Halt immediately stood up as he entered. "Sit down, gentlemen. Now where is that blasted Dark Ranger so I can give him a piece of my mind…" He muttered.

"Sir… I don't think you understand… that Dark Ranger is… Will Treaty." Arald choked out. Halt couldn't take it anymore. His King now hated his apprentice, so he got up from his seat and exited the tent. Once outside, he found a nice and tall pine tree that was easy to climb.

Once there, Halt watched Tran in the meadow. He stood practicing with the black long bow, firing off at every target; some were Redmont's troops, some were birds in trees, he even shot a few animals lurking in the grass. "Hell's made him an amazing archer." Halt muttered. He could see Duncan finalizing plans with Arald and Rodney; Horace stood watching Tran fire off at targets.

Halt couldn't help but look at Duncan with hate. Sure, his father had been killed by a bunch of Dark Rangers, but Dark Rangers have a purpose for things. Duncan may hate them, but they were helping him. Duncan's father was slowly becoming an evil king. Tran said it himself, with the right bribery, Dark Rangers can be good. Duncan was an amazing king from the start, probably the best Araluen has ever known.

"They're not evil… they're misunderstood." Halt muttered to a bird above him. "I may as well get down… they can't exactly plan a war without me…" So, Halt slowly climbed down the tall tree, careful not to fall, and made his way towards the three planners.

.

The Scotti were near Redmont. Surprisingly, they were able to make it all the way here without any real issues. The General was ready to ambush Redmont and take it over, that way Picta would have more land. Using Redmont, he'd expand to other fiefs and eventually take over Araluen. It was a simple yet genius plan… to him. To his troops, it was probably the stupidest thing they'd ever heard.

They might as well take over Macindaw in their opinions. In his natural tongue, the General spook to one of his lieutenants, "We're going to go and scout ahead. If they won't surrender the castle to us while we talk, then there will be war." The lieutenant nodded as he gathered eight more troops to escort the General to Redmont.

.

Duncan stared expectantly at the General in front of him. Sure, he had troops, but this man was no battle planner. "You want me to just _surrender_ one of my most valuable castles for nothing?" Duncan asked the tall man. "You have another thing coming. If you want the castle, then you're going to rip it from my cold dead hands!"

"We will get the castle!" The Scotti General said, his accent was heavy and marked him as a man not to be messed with. "We have more troops than you and more allies than you!"

"Don't be too sure, little General," Duncan muttered. The Scotti General looked at the King as if he were crazy.

"Oh and why would that be?" The General's accent was heavy as he spoke.

"Because, we have hell on our side."

**Short chapter, I know. There's more to this story than the Scotti attacking, so I'm trying to get that part over it. The main thing I was trying to do with this chapter was to get that last sentence in "We've got hell on our side"…. It amuses me.**

**-Sharkbait**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: *sighs, it's not mine for Pete's sake**

**After August 11****th****, I probably won't be able to update as fast (then again, I haven't really updated…). I might be able to update… it just depends on whether or not I have internet. I'll have time to write, but I won't have internet in most places. But, when I do update, it'll most likely be multiple chapters at a time.**

Master was angry. Tran, his best Dark Ranger was slowly adjusting to being alive! He needed a way to get Tran back into Dark Ranger mode. "York!" Master called to the clumsy servant. The thin and frail old man stumbled into the giant thrown room. "You took too long!" Master said as he chucked a biscuit at the man.

"I'm sorry Master…" York muttered. He would find a way to take down the devil one day, yet not today.

"I need to know how to get Tran back in focus…" Master told the man. York was known for battle plans when he was alive. Now, Master made him come up with genius ways to torture his Dark Rangers. That was another thing York was good at.

York stared at Master thoughtfully. "I think… I have an idea…."

.

Sean watched his father fire off at the most random things. He shot down a rattle snake that was about to kill a poor soldier, a hawk that was after a mouse, the mouse the hawk was after, and an oakleaf that was now pinned against a tree. Tran stared at the oakleaf, and then checked his neck for something. He didn't find it, but then realized _Of course I won't have it!_

_"Tran- you are needed."_ A voice in Tran's head whispered. _Master needs me,_ Tran thought. He put down his bow, and pulled his hood over his head. _Take me to hell,_ Tran thought. Soon after, Tran's eyes glowed a deep and burning red. There was a flash, and Tran opened his eyes to see the black gates into Master's palace.

The palace was made out of black stones, the windows were lined with the bones of Master's victims, and the doors were a deep crimson red. _What in the world does he want now?_ Tran asked himself. The giant door that led inside the palace opened. The hall way it showed itself to be just as bleak as the rest of the palace. _"Hurry up you buffoon!" _The voice in Tran's head yelled.

Tran's pace quickened as he made his way to the 'throne' room. _The devil deserves no throne, _Tran thought. He made his way around a corner. Once there, he saw three Dark Rangers stop talking and walk away from each other. They all stared at Tran in fear. _What the hell is going on?_ Tran asked himself. Finally, after many twists and turns, Tran found himself in front of the black iron door.

_"Passsssword," _The snake knocker asked. Tran rolled his eyes as he thought of what the password would be. 'Yams' as all the Dark Rangers called him, was known for changing the password to the most ridiculous thing. It's not that Tran didn't find Yams funny, it was just he was in a hurry and Picta would be attacking soon. He needed to be there.

"Rangers are abscessed with coffee?" Tran asked. Yams stayed silent. "How about 'My name is Earl' **(couldn't help it…)**?" Yams was still silent. _He's probably changed the password again,_ Tran thought. "Look, Yams, I'm busy. I need to get back to the surface soon." Yams clicked his tongue, showing you'd just said the password. Tran chuckled as he pushed the door open and entered the devil's presence.

.

Duncan looked over his army. He then snuck a look at Picta's army. His army, their army, his army, their army. "Where's that Dark Ranger… he better be as good as you three say he is." Duncan muttered. His army was full of fit sergeants, lieutenants, captains, and knights. Their army was full of the same thing… and archers. _I forgot the archers!_ Duncan thought.

Tran joined the group of men gathered on the cliff. His hood was over his head, and unless King Duncan strictly said to, it wasn't coming off. "Remove your hood," Duncan called to the Dark Ranger who scowled at that order. He removed his hood to show his left side of his face. It was cut up and scratched. Tran could barely keep his eye open from the deep cut that ran through his eye. Halt gasped as he saw the injuries.

"Will… are you alright?" Horace asked. Tran nodded through a damaged face. "What… what happened to you?"

"Master… he's angry." Tran said. Right then and there, he collapsed. Halt and Horace caught him on his way down. Halt snuck a look at Tran's hands to find that they were shaking. Duncan was in shock. The reason he would probably win this battle was damaged and shaking.

"Help him! We can't win without him!" Duncan yelled. Halt immediately annualized what was wrong. After a few moments, he knew why Tran was shaking. "Well?"

"He's scared of something… he'll be fine in a few moments. Just let it pass and don't talk about it when he wakes up." Halt said before applying medical care to his face. As Halt went to apply medical attention, Tran's hand shot up and grabbed Halt's wrist. "Hold him down!" Halt ordered. King Duncan, Sir Rodney, and Horace all pinned Tran to the ground as Halt cleaned the wounds on Tran's face.

"Hurry up! He's getting lose!" Rodney yelled. "I can't… hold him… much longer!" Rodney yelled through gritted teach. Halt removed a liquid from his bag and quickly forced it down Tran's throat. He immediately stopped moving and went limp. His eyes would open and close and he'd breath in and out, but other than that, he didn't move. He didn't flinch when Halt applied a salve to his face or when Halt bandaged his face.

"There… it's done." Halt said. Horace remained silent and helped Tran to his feet. Tran was silent and his eyes were darting around. _What's wrong with him?_ Horace asked himself.

Horace's thoughts were cut off by the battle cry of a Scotti, soon to be cut off by Tran's arrow.

**Short chapter, but I didn't want to rush into the battle. Next chapter is the battle and then you'll see the rest of the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kangarooey: you've got it backwards... but then again I think I wrote the sentence wrong. My grammar check changed the sentence from "the battle cry of a Scotti, which was then cut off by Tran's arrow" to what it is now… I hate that thing. Basically, Tran shot the Scotti dude who started the war. All in all, the war started. Everyone understand now? I can understand where the confusion was… now I've straightened things out.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE AND STOP ASKING!**

Halt didn't even see Tran reach for his bow, let alone load and fire it. But the Scotti man was dead and gone **(once again, couldn't help it)** and wouldn't be coming back. Tran stood in the position he'd fired the bow in. His black arrow fired faster than a comet honing in on earth's surface. The arrow dug itself into the man's throat, cutting off the scream, and silencing him forever. "Be polite you mangy farmers!" Tran yelled to the _entire_ Scotti army.

Halt laughed and then was glared at by Rodney and Duncan. "What? A man can't have a laugh?" Halt pouted. Horace joined in on the laughter and began to roll on the ground. Rodney glared harder at Horace, who just kept laughing. "You know, Rodney, I don't think he'll listen you anymore!" Halt replied. King Duncan joined in on the laughter, leaving Rodney's face to turn bright pink.

"Horace, you're an embarrassment of a knight." Halt turned to Horace and spoke the words. That brought Rodney to laughter, leaving Horace to pout. The only person in the small group who wasn't laughing, was Tran who was firing off endless shots at the charging Scotti.

"You four are embarrassments for yourselves. I don't know if you've noticed, but the Scotti started charging at us five minutes ago." Tran muttered. Halt, Horace, Rodney, and King Duncan all thought it was the funniest joke in the world, only for Halt to realize what Tran said.

"Oh shoot! He's right!" Halt said as he got up and began to fire shots off at the Scotti. "Your majesty, I think it's time you tell Redmont to go ahead and charge…" Halt added. _Spell end,_ Tran thought, cutting off whatever spell he'd secretly used.

"Might as well… that's too bad. I don't think I'll be able to have another laugh like that for a while…" Duncan trailed off before giving the order. Redmont immediately began to charge right on back at Picta, leaving Halt and Tran to fire off their shots. _It's always fun to use that laughter spell…_ Tran thought. He'd just made four people laugh uncontrollably do to a small spell. _Master is so going to kill me…_ Tran's thoughts continued.

Little did Tran know, Master wasn't going to kill him. He had his sights set on someone else.

.

Alyss listened from inside Redmont's walls to the raging battle. She and the many men and women who weren't soldiers were forced inside of the castle walls. To protect them, lower rank men, a few knights, and Sean were stationed around the castle barriers. If needed, they would be forced into the battle itself.

Pauline held a comforting hand on Alyss' shoulder. "Alyss… are you alright?" Pauline knew how hard Will's death was on her… but she hadn't seen the Dark Ranger she was told was her husband. _If it were me, I would feel betrayed…_ Pauline thought, _Then again, Halt would never do such a thing._

Alyss nodded, but didn't speak. She didn't trust the words that would come out of her mouth. She knew that she could indeed talk, but she didn't trust herself to say the right words. _If anything, I'm NOT okay,_ Alyss thought. She didn't plan on telling Pauline anything. "Alyss, I know something's wrong." Pauline continued. Alyss sighed and began to speak.

"I'm scared…"

"Why?"

"I've heard about Dark Rangers. None of them have ever made it back to Earth… they always make a mistake and have to serve longer. What if Will screws up? And if he does come back, what will he be like?"

"Alyss… I'll tell you this. Will would do whatever it takes to come home to you. If necessary, Will would over throw the devil so he could run into your arms. When he does come home, he'll hold you and hug you like nothing was ever wrong. He'll tell you he loves you. Alyss, when I saw Will the other day, his eyes looked at me. In my mind, I heard something." Pauline continued. No other person in the room heard what she heard, and Pauline made a mental promise that she wouldn't tell any person other than Alyss what she heard.

"What?" Alyss asked.

"He told me to tell you that he'd be home soon. He told me to tell you that no matter what it looks like he's doing, he'll be home and he'll love you like he did before. He told me to tell you that he has to pretend to be the person he is, otherwise he'd never make it home. He told me to tell you that he is sorry for causing you all the pain that he has. He told me that when he made the decision to become a Dark Ranger, he was only thinking of you." Pauline told Alyss nothing but the truth.

"He… he did it for me?" Alyss asked.

"For you and only you," Pauline replied. Their conversation was cut short as the men protecting the castle were forced back into battle.

.

Sean found Tran and Halt in a pine tree, firing off arrows like no tomorrow. They were trying to take out the group of archers. The arrows coming from those archers had a devastating effect on Redmont's army. They needed to be eliminated, and quickly. "Sean! Get firing!" Halt commanded.

Tran immediately began to fire off directly at the archer force. "I'm sick of firing arrows! I'm trying something else!" Tran yelled. He removed a single arrow from his quiver. _Transform,_ Tran commanded the arrow. He touched the arrow, and the arrow head immediately became a powdery circle. _Alight,_ Tran commanded. The back of the arrow caught on fire. Tran fired the arrow towards the archers. As it flew, the black powder at the tip of the arrow began to fall and coat the archers in the powder. Finally, the arrow struck an archer right in the middle.

The fire blazed as it made contact with the archers surrounding it. Soon after, the fire spread to the other archers. The powder spread as people moved and tried to get it off of them, only feeding the fire's hunger. "You sorcerers really need to just step out in the open and _use_ that magic!" Halt chuckled out as he stopped firing and watched the fire blaze. "What was that anyway?"

"Coffee beans," Tran told him, "Mixed with a secret powder that makes it flammable." Tran added. Halt's jaw dropped as he worried that if he caught on fire, he'd burst into flames. _I had seven cups of coffee this morning!_ Halt thought. "Oh quit jittering. The coffee isn't flammable, it just feeds the fire. It gets quite hungry you know." Sean gave Tran a puzzled look.

"The fire is hungry, so I fed it coffee." Halt and Sean remained as confused as ever. "Fire= hungry. Coffee= feeds fire. Now the fire has more energy, so it'll burn more things." Halt gave a even more confused look to Tran. "Oh for goodness sakes! The fire is alive you idiots!"

"Oh!" Halt said as he began to fire off at the actual army. Slowly, the Scotti line was being pushed further and further away. They didn't give up though, they kept fighting. It was Sean who noticed the axe man at the base of the tree, trying to chop it down. "How the heck did we not notice that?" Halt asked.

"I noticed it; I just didn't want to point it out. You Rangers really need to pay closer attention." Tran said with a smirk. Halt glared at Tran and then fired a single arrow… at the already dead axe man. "How did you not see me fire off an arrow at him?"

"I don't know if _you've_ noticed, but NO ONE around here EVER sees you fire at ANYTHING!" Halt yelled through gritted teeth.

"Oh I have noticed; it's just fun to push your buttons, that's all." Tran said with a smirk. Halt couldn't help but smile now. Will was slowly returning to them. "Now Halt, do you mind? I kind of need to use the bush." Halt and Sean both started laughing. "You know… that wasn't intended to be a joke."

"It's glad to have you back, Will!" Halt called as Tran… no Will climbed down the pine tree and into the bushes.

.

The Scotti General now was worried. He'd lost his archers to an uncontrollable fire that engulfed a fairly large section of his army. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose this battle and go home with _no_ soldiers. "Use the catapults… if that doesn't work… raise the white flag." The General told a nearby lieutenant who nodded and gave the order.

.

"It's not working, York!" Master yelled at the tall Dark Ranger. "You said it would work! If anything, he's become more human like!"

"It's not my fault he didn't fall for the bait!" York retorted. He immediately took it back. "I-I-I mean… I-I could c-come up with something e-else."

"No! I've had enough of your silly little plans! It's time that I put things into my own hands!" Master yelled. "Besides, I know his weakest points."

.

"They've got catapults!" Will yelled to Halt and Sean who immediately started to fire at the men operating the catapults. Will joined them in their constant fire. _Refill,_ he commanded. The three people's quivers immediately refilled with twenty-four more arrows, each ready to be used.

"Don't you just love magic?" Halt asked as he reached for a brand new arrow. "'Cause I know I love it…"

Sean remained silent during the entire battle. It wasn't until a single boulder began its course towards their tree that he spoke. "The boulder is coming at us!" He yelled. Halt immediately began to climb down, Sean following.

"There's no time! Jump!" Will yelled. Halt leaped and landed with a roll. Sean followed. Will leaped from the tree. If he hadn't leaped any sooner, he would've gone down with the tree. That doesn't mean the tree wouldn't hit him.

"Will, the tree!" Halt yelled in warning as the tree set its course for the landing Will. Rolling his eyes, Will stood up and turned to face the tree. _Stop,_ he held up his hands as he said this. The tree stopped a few centimeters from his face. _Fly,_ Will told the tree. The tree immediately began to fly towards the Scotti army.

"And they didn't believe us when we said we have hell on our side!" Halt said with a laugh.

_That doesn't mean hell will continued to help you,_ Master said as he made his way towards the group. The only person there that would see him would be Will, and even then he wouldn't see Master until it was too late. Master held his pitchfork **(found out it was a pitch fork… not a trident…)** out in front of him as he charged at the 16 year old apprentice…

**Don't you just **_**love**_** cliffies? I know I do! And don't you just **_**love**_** torturing people with them? I do!**

**In case you're wondering, I got the idea for the black powder arrow from the Swan Lake Princess movie (of ALL movies…) when Derek and that one guy were firing those arrows at the band. I thought, well what if the powder was flammable and spilled over them as if flew, and this is what it became.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

Will turned his head to see Sean firing a single arrow towards a Scotti swordsman, but when he turned his head further, he saw Master- pitchfork in hand- charging at the young man. "Sean!" He called. Everything became a blur as Will loaded a single arrow into his bow. He drew back and released, allowing the arrow to fly with an amazing speed. Master laughed, and the arrow went right threw him. It didn't even seem to affect him.

Master neared Sean, and finally, wrung his pitchfork right threw him. Sean had turned to Will, watched him fire an arrow that disappeared in thin air. Now, Sean felt a pain in his abdomen, and when he looked down, he could see a deep crimson dripping down him. He didn't feel the pain, until he looked at it. "Dad…" He choked out.

Will ran to catch his falling son. He could see the young man slipping away ever so quickly. "Sean… listen to me! Listen to me!" Will yelled at the boy. Now, as Will looked at the young man, he remembered when Sean was 8 years old.

_Flashback_

_ Will lie beneath the ever green trees. Sean lie right next to him, looking up and peering at the clouds. His dad never took him outside of Redmont. "A bandit will get you!" Will told Sean every time he asked to go out. Now, it felt nice to be with just his dad._

_ Tug and Steed, Sean's borrowed horse, stood grazing in the fields. Will needed to speak to Sean. "Sean, listen to me. I need you to make me a promise." Will told him sternly. Sean nodded, ready to pinky swear that he won't break it. "If something happens to me, take care of your mother. Make sure she's happy." Will told him. Sean looked to his father confused. _Why is he saying this?_ He asked himself. _Is Dad going to die?_ He continued to ask himself._

_ "I promise, dad." Sean told his father reassuringly. "-Pinky promise!" Sean said as he held out his small pinky. Will laughed, took Sean's pinky in his own, and they made their sacred promise._

_ This was the last time Sean and Will had a true father to son moment. Three days after this, Will Treaty died of unknown causes._

_End Flashback_

_I failed them…_ Will thought to himself, _I promised I would return home to both of them… not one of them._ Will thought. Sean was slipping away, and now he too recalled the small memory.

_I broke my promise… I promised dad that I would keep mom happy… that I'd take care of her… now who will take care of her? Grandma Pauline, Halt, or Uncle Horace?_ Sean thought to himself. He needed to tell his dad something. "Dad…" Sean whispered. His voice was weak, and as Will listened, he couldn't help but tear up. "I… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Will asked confused.

"I promised I would take care of mom… and I promised I would keep her happy…" Sean whispered. Will shook his head and put a finger to Sean's lips.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you two when you needed me." Will whispered. Halt came and knelt down by the father and son. He sighed as he pulled the two into a hug. Sean, Will, and Halt; three generations full of Rangers, stayed there as the youngest generation began to prepare for Heaven.

.

Will sat beneath the tree from eight years ago. Halt was next to him, a reassuring arm on his shoulder. "Will… there was nothing you could do." Halt told him. Will shook his head, as if to say "No! I could've done something!" Halt shook his head in reply and pulled Will in for another hug.

"No…" Will finally said. He released himself from the hug and stood up. "There is something I can do…" Will said. With the flick of a finger, Will's black Dark Ranger uniform transformed. The long cape transformed into the mottled Ranger cloak. The black tunic and pants changed to the green's of a Ranger. His long bow, weapons, and any other item on him transformed from the black of a Dark Ranger to the green of a Ranger. "Halt, I'll be having my Oakleaf back if you don't mind." Will said with smirk.

Halt stood up and for the second time, draped the Silver Oakleaf around his apprentice's shoulders. "Tell Alyss I'll bring Sean back…" Will said to Halt as he prepared to teleport to Master's palace. "And… if I don't come back… tell her I love her." Will finished.

"No, because you will come back. You tell her that you love her." Halt said before Will teleported his way into the palace of the devil.

.

Master knew he would come. He didn't know that he would change himself to _this_, though. "Tran… it's nice to see you." Master said cheerfully. Will glared at the monster he'd called 'Master' for 8 years.

_"My name isn't Tran._" Will said coldly. _"My name is Will, and I know longer serve you. My time is up, I have served the equivalent of 13 years. I no longer call you Master, I know longer call this place home. My home is the country of Araluen, and I will return there soon." _Will recited the last thing he was supposed to say. _"I am free to do as I wish."_ Will Treaty no longer was a Dark Ranger. He'd served his time, and he could go home.

Master laughed. "You do not leave unless I say so!" Master yelled at the Ranger.

"I served 13 years, I am free." Will simply replied. "Now, before I go home, I'll be taking my son with me." Will's voice was cold.

"Your son is dead, and an idiot at that. You'd think that he would _join_ us in the Dark Ranger Corps, but NO! He decides to go to Heaven. I'm afraid it is out of my hands." Master laughed as he spook.

"No, he is here. You think I am that stupid? He's in the dungeon… and I challenge you to single combat for him. If I win, he is free to go. If you win, you have us both for your prisoners." Will finished. Master pondered at the idea. There was no way Will would win, so it was worth it.

"Alright, you're on Ranger."

.

Alyss couldn't believe was Halt was telling her. "I'm… I'm sorry Alyss." He finished. Alyss felt nothing but heartbreak. _I… I've lost them both?_ She asked herself.

"Sean… Sean is… no…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Pauline wrapped a reassuring arm around her. "What… what about Will?"

"He went back to get him… I don't think they'll make it back though…" Halt whispered. Alyss burst into tears. The most important people in her life were technically dead. Pauline gave Halt a look that simply said: let me talk to her.

Halt nodded and left the room. "Alyss…" The older courier whispered. She did the only thing natural for her. She put her arm around Alyss and rocked her back and forth. Finally, she sang; _"Will's in the arms of the Ranger, far away from here, from this dark cold horse stable and the endlessness that he feels. He is pulled from the wreckage of his silent reverie, he's in the arms of the Ranger, may he find some comfort there."_

**Don't you LOVE cliffies? I love them! They are fun to torture you readers with them!**

**The song is supposed to be to the tune of "In the Arms of the Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. I changed a few words to apply to Rangers and such. I was going to do the **_**entire**_** song, but I couldn't think of a way to apply it to Will…**

**Oooh! Speaking of Will, he's got himself in some SERIOUS trouble…**

**-Sharkbait**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

Master chose himself a variety of weapons. He knew he would win, but Will trained himself to be the best. Now, he had a chance to prove it. A sword, throwing knives, a bow with multiple arrows, his pitchfork, and many more weapons hid themselves within Master. Now, all Master could do was wait for Will to finish his preparations.

Will closed his hand around the silver Oakleaf. _I'm not going to make it out of this…_ he thought to himself. He found himself in a room full of a variety of weapons. _I'll stick to my Ranger weapons…_ he continued to think. Sitting on the floor, Will strung his bow, loaded his quiver with twenty-four crisp arrows. Using a technique (that didn't really work) he'd been taught while going to Macindaw, Will hid a throwing knife around his collar. For good measure, he hid more of them in his pouches and one in a boot.

Taking a breath, Will decided he needed to speak to Sean. He found the young man sitting on a small wooden chair. "Dad…" Sean breathed. To Sean, this was a bad thing. Who would take care of his mom? "You need to go back… besides… I'm dead." Sean whispered. Will shook his head and waved his hand. Another chair appeared in front of Sean, and Will easily sat there.

"You forget; I died 8 years ago. You are going home to your mom; I'm probably the one who's going to remain dead." Will chuckled. Realizing what he said, Will found it funny. He promised himself he'd go home to them, now they'd have to join him in Heaven. "Sean… when you go back, tell your mom I love her." Will whispered the last part. He wasn't giving up, he was just preparing for the worst.

Sean nodded, allowing a few tears to slide down his cheeks. After 8 years, he finally got his dad back. Now, he found himself losing the father he'd been searching for all over again. "I will…" Sean finally replied. The father and son were silent for a minute.

Will patted his son's head before standing up. He needed to do something…

.

Alyss thought about the song Pauline had sung. _"Will's in the arms of the Ranger, far away from here, from this dark cold horse stable and the endlessness that he feels. He was pulled from the wreckage, of his silent reverie. He's in the arms of the Ranger, may he find some comfort there." _This song didn't apply to what was happening to her now, it applied to what happened 8 years ago. _Will is in the arms of the Ranger… far away from here._ This part clearly stated he was in Heaven, far away from the earth.

_From this dark cold horse stable and the endlessness that he feels._ Will had passed out in a horse stable after galloping back to Redmont. Will didn't know his parents… Halt was the closest thing Will had to a father. _He was pulled from the wreckage of his silent reverie._ Will must've felt terrible not having a family all those years… so the Dark Rangers pulled him from the wreckage of that silent reverie. _He's in the arms of the Ranger, may he find some comfort there. _Will is dead and had found comfort in Heaven.

Only now, Alyss realized the song was wrong. He wasn't in Heaven… he was in hell fighting for his son's life. Will wasn't dead, his body was. His spirit was alive and fighting. Now, as Alyss realized this, she felt a warm comfort that she hadn't felt in 8 years. _"Alyss…" _She heard Will's voice in her head. _"I need to talk to you…"_ His voice was sad and sounded hurt.

_"Are you alright?"_ Alyss asked worriedly. If Will was hurt, she needed to be there for him. She needed to comfort him and Sean…

_"I'm fine, I just… I need to talk to you."_

_ "Will, what's going on?"_

_ "Sean will be coming home… I'm not sure if I will, though."_ Alyss felt hurt to hear that. Will could save Sean's life, but possibly not his own?

_"You have to! I can't take care of him by myself!" _

_ "Alyss… I want to be there. I just don't know if I can." _Alyss could feel the connection she felt with Will breaking up.

_"Will! Don't go! I need you!" _She pleaded to him. He felt even more distant…

_"I love you Alyss… always remember that…_" He was gone… the comfort she felt was gone… the love of her life was ultimately gone from her mind… but not her heart.

.

Master stood armed and ready as he faced the short Ranger. "Begin!" called a Dark Ranger to the two. Master charged at Will, who just stood there, not even trying to fight back. Master was about to run his pitchfork right through Will.

Will was ready; he sidestepped what would've been a killing bow. Master kept running, he thought Will was on his pitchfork like a shish-cabob. Will pivoted to face the back of Master, and then loaded one of his arrows onto his strung bow. After pulling back the string, Will released the arrow. It flew and hit the back of Master, who didn't seem to notice the arrow… until he looked at it.

_"Pain does not afflict itself until one sees it."_ Will recalled this saying… he didn't know from where he got it. Master flinched and turned towards Will who had a knife ready to be thrown. So far, the Ranger was winning this battle.

Will threw the solid knife with more skill than any Dark Ranger. After twirling, blade over heel multiple times, the knife hit home in Master's shoulder. Once again, Master flinched. He removed the blade from his shoulder, and with the flick of his wrist the knife once again was flying towards an opponent. In this case, that opponent was Will Treaty.

Will didn't even see the knife come at him… that's how fast it hit him. The knife buried itself in Will's side, but knowing it would hurt if he looked at it, Will refused to look at the wound that could possibly be the reason Master won this battle.

Will swallowed the spit forming in his mouth and biting his lip, he removed the knife from his side. He too, knowing that speed and agility was everything, threw the knife right back Master. Master didn't see the knife flying at him. He thought Will was on the ground clutching his stomach… but as Master looked closer, he saw an illusion. _The boy is using sorcery…_ Master thought.

The knife once again buried itself in Master, and this time it didn't let go. Master then raised his hand, allowing a knife to form there. He threw the knife with the speed of Earth's orbit **(that's at least 15,000 mph)**. Will was prepared.

Everything became slow for Will as he stepped to the side and reached his right arm out. He could see the knife flying slowly, slow enough that he could catch it if he tried. Using his forefinger and thumb, Will caught the knife by the blade. Pulling his arm back, Will threw the knife right back at Master. He didn't even reposition the knife to a more comfortable position… he just threw it.

"You thought you'd win, Treaty. You were wrong." Master muttered. Unslinging **(according to Reggie (my spell check…) Unslinging isn't a word… well now it is.)** his long bow, Master nocked an arrow into place followed by releasing a volley of arrows. Using the technique that Will acquired in Nihon-Ja, Will used his own bow to knock a few arrows to the ground.

Two arrows were able to hit Will's right shoulder. _How will I fire my bow now?_ Will asked himself worriedly. More volleys were being released on Will, and now all he could do was run out of the arrows' course. "Might as well give up now, Will!" Master taunted.

Taking a deep breath, Will threw one more knife at Master. The pain he felt in his shoulder was excruciating and he just about screamed after releasing the small knife. The knife hit Master's hand, now he couldn't fire off the dangerous arrows.

The man and the monster were at equals. Neither could use their bow… they'd hurt themselves more than they'd hurt the other. Taking a breath, Will unleashed his saxe knife and final throwing knife. This was the only real thing he had left…

Master unleashed his prized weapon. He was armed with more weapons, but right now he felt the moment called for his pitchfork. Pointing the three points towards Will, he charged.

Will threw his throwing knife… his last throwing knife at Master. The knife flew blade over heel towards the monster. Now, as Will waited for the pitchfork to run him through, he thought of his friends.

How would they feel if he didn't come home? How would they feel if he saved his son… but didn't save his life? How would they feel knowing he was fighting the devil? Taking a final breath, Will waited for the end.

Instead, Will heard small voices in his head. As he listened closely though, he could hear his friends among the many voices. _Halt, Horace, Alyss, Cassandra, Arald…_ The list went on. There were more voices Will didn't know… different languages he didn't know. But as he listened to his friends, they all were doing the same thing. They were all _praying._

Will heard voices of Selethen, Emperor Shiguru, Oberjarl Erak, and many others from many other countries. Now, as the voices changed and formed, they all prayed for the same thing… _for Will's safety and return._

_I'm giving up…_ Will realized, _they wouldn't want me to give up…_

A thousand prayers ran through Will's mind. He closed his eyes and whispered his own silent prayer. Finally, Will looked to Master. A small throwing knife was buried in his chest… Will's small throwing knife.

Will allowed himself one more chance to fight. Using the strength he felt, he lifted his bow up once more. He unquivered **(don't you just love making up new words?)** and nocked an arrow into place. As Will pulled the bow to full draw, Will could only think a few words. _For Sean…_ Will let the arrow fire.

Once again, he loaded another arrow. He drew back the bow, and continued to think. _For Halt…_ another arrow hit its target.

_For Horace…_ Will thought as he released another arrow. _For Alyss…_ Will finally allowed himself this thought. This final arrow flew with speed faster than any knife or arrow Master had thrown/fired. This arrow sunk itself in Master's heart, leaving him to stop in full charge and fall to the ground.

Will Treaty had defeated the devil and death itself… but that doesn't mean he wouldn't die. Once again, Will Treaty found the darkness he'd met 8 years ago seep on to him. He once again felt the emptiness that took him over 8 years ago. He once again felt the cold chill run through him.

Only this time, the pain that he'd felt 8 years ago didn't reach his heart. There, he felt the warmth and love from all his friends. Sean made his way over to his father and hugged him. In the middle of the hug, Will collapsed to the floor, leaving Sean to cradle his father's head in his lap…

.

Halt felt sadness reach him. Pauline, Horace, and Alyss seemed to feel it as well. "He… he's gone." Halt finally realized what happened. At the words, a flash appeared and Sean Treaty sat cradling Will's head in his lap. Will's eyes were closed, and Halt couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest. But, Will was fully armed as a Ranger, and now that silver Oakleaf around his neck was a bright gold. "He's no longer a Dark Ranger… he made it home." Halt said happily… until his thoughts brought him back to the emptiness he felt.

Pauline took a breath and stepped forward to the men she'd called a son and grandson. _Three generations of Rangers…_ Halt stepped forward and took his place by the two. _Is now complete._ Pauline finished her thought. Alyss and Horace eventually followed. The five people surrounding Will were all in tears.

_"Will's in the arms of the Ranger, far away from here, from this dark cold horse stable and the endlessness that we feel. He's been pulled from the wreckage of his silent reverie; he's in the arms of the Ranger… may he find some comfort there."_ Pauline sang. This time, the entire song was true. Will was in the arms of the Ranger, far away from Earth and in Heaven. They all felt endlessness as they lost him, but he's been pulled from the wreckage of being a Dark Ranger.

He's in the arms of the Ranger… in Heaven.

_"Will's in the arms of the Ranger, far away from here, from this dark cold horse stable and the endlessness that we feel. He's been pulled from the wreckage of his silent reverie; he's in the arms of the Ranger… may he find some comfort there." _Slowly, as Pauline repeated, Horace joined her in the song.

"_Will's in the arms of the Ranger, far away from here, from this dark cold horse stable and the endlessness that we feel. He's been pulled from the wreckage of his silent reverie; he's in the arms of the Ranger… may he find some comfort there." _Sean joined the song this time.

"_Will's in the arms of the Ranger, far away from here, from this dark cold horse stable and the endlessness that we feel. He's been pulled from the wreckage of his silent reverie; he's in the arms of the Ranger… may he find some comfort there." _As they continued to repeat the song, Alyss and Halt joined. Now, this small family and broken family felt the comfort of the man they'd lost.

**Aww man now I'm crying! But don't you fret, the story isn't over!**

**-Sharkbait**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

**Just to clear things up, the devil isn't dead, but Will won the battle.**

Will's spirit stood before three hundred and seventy-six Dark Rangers. "The Dark Rangers have been disbanded; you may all go to Heaven now." And so, three hundred and seventy six spirits filed out of the large throne room. As they each stepped out of the room, their clothing changed from the uniform of a Dark Ranger to their normal Earth clothing. They were now free.

.

Alyss Mainwaring Treaty stood before what would be her husband's grave. The old one for some reason disappeared. When the funeral workers dug underground for the coffin, they found nothing. Anything that'd been there was gone. Alyss sunk to her knees as she thought about the past few weeks. It all started that one fateful day when she saw the shadow across the wall.

She'd gone outside to tell Halt about it when she overheard Halt. She'd then felt betrayed, but Pauline comforted her during the war. Then everything caught up to her. Will (once again) was dead and wouldn't be coming back…

.

Will found himself in Heaven surrounded by the Rangers that had died before him. He did feel like he was in the arms of the Ranger… but not the Ranger he wanted to be by. There were apprentices by him, but not the apprentices he wanted to be with. As he made his way further through the people, he found himself surrounded by couriers. _Not my courier though…_ Will thought to himself.

Everywhere Will went he was surrounded by Barons, Kings, Knights, Rangers, _Couriers_, and many more. They all reminded him of home… of Araluen. King Duncan, Horace, Halt, Sean, _Alyss_, Jenny, George… he couldn't get them out of his mind. He just wanted to get down on his knees and scream.

Finally, Will allowed himself that one thing. He got down on both knees, grabbed his hair, and just yelled. "Aaaaah!" None of the people there seemed to notice, and as Will yelled, he couldn't hear himself. He could only hear the people he loved voices inside his mind.

Alyss he could tell was sad, and finally, he decided that he should find a way to go see her. _Heaven doesn't restrict you from the ones you love,_ Will recalled. He didn't know where he heard it, he just knew it.

Will closed his eyes, when he opened them he was in Halt's cabin. Alyss was in the chair she'd spent 8 years in, staring at the fire all over again. Will's heart cried as he saw this. _She doesn't deserve this…_ Will thought. Finally, Will found the courage to move closer to her. Will found himself standing in front of Alyss.

Alyss closed her eyes; she could feel Will in her heart. Little did she know, he was right in front of her. Will didn't dare speak… he didn't know what would happen. He just knew he loved the woman in front of him.

"Will?" Alyss asked suspiciously. She thought she could hear him. Something told her he was there. "Are… you there?"

Will took a breath. He wasn't going to answer her, but let her decide on her own. Alyss stood up and walked towards the fire. Once there, she felt warm again… until Will followed her. Will sat down on the coffee table placed before the fire. Alyss felt a chill again even though she was next to the fire. "Is anyone there?"

_"Will is there… he's afraid to talk." _A female voice spoke inside Alyss' head. Alyss searched the room for clues of Will's presence. _"He's sitting on the coffee table," _the voice spoke again. Alyss reached her hand out over the coffee table, and sure enough, the area was cold.

Will took a breath as Alyss' hand went through him. He almost said "Alyss, you're going to stick your hand right through me!" but didn't. He would startle her… and she seemed to already know that he was there. So instead, Will swallowed and continued to stare at the flicker of flames.

"Will? I know your there." Alyss finally said. _"He won't speak to you, he's scared he'll startle you._" The voice that recently started giving her advice spoke. "Don't worry; you're not going to scare me." Will turned his head to look into the eyes of Alyss. She spoke the truth, but he didn't dare attempt to speak.

_"Talk to her, Will!" _A male voice yelled inside his head. The voice sounded like an older Will and had the cheerfulness Will wanted to feel. _"Are you seriously not going to even listen to your own father?"_ The voice asked. Will quickly stood up and turned around. Sure enough, right then and there, an older looking Will type person stood there. _"Now, talk to your wife. You're not going to be able to speak to her again until… well she dies." _

Will nodded and the figure that apparently was his father vanished. "Alyss…" Will finally said. "I… I'm here." Will's eyes looked a lot like they were smoldered as he spoke. Alyss could see Will, only he was sort of transparent.

Alyss gulped and forced back tears. Her husband looked like he was full of sadness. "What's wrong Will?" She asked him. He may have been dead, but that didn't mean that she couldn't care for him like he was alive. Will took a deep breath before speaking.

"My dad… he just spoke to me. He said… he said that this is the last time we'll be able to speak to each other until… you… pass away." Will finally finished. He allowed his tears to drip down his cheeks. Alyss allowed herself some tears. "You won't be able to see me after this… but I'll be able to see you." Will finished.

Alyss took a breath. She didn't know what to say. "Then… then… I'll… I'll…" Alyss sighed. She didn't know what she would do. She couldn't commit suicide; she knew Will wouldn't want her to. She needed to be there for Sean. Will allowed himself to inch closer to her, and finally pulled her into a hug. Will felt solid as Alyss hugged him, and they finally allowed one passionate kiss.

"I love you…" Will whispered.

"I love you, too…" Alyss replied.

As soon as he was there, Will was gone. He faded away with a sad smile, leaving her alone. Alyss still felt the kiss on her lips, the whisper in her ears, the hands around her, though. She still felt his love in her heart. _Always, it will always be there._

.

Will found himself once again surrounded by deceased Rangers. One in particular, though, needed to speak to him. "Will Treaty?" He asked. Will turned and faced the Ranger. _A commandant,_ Will recognized.

"Right here," Will said.

"You served your time as a Dark Ranger… you were free to go home, but you stayed and fought for my freedom… I thank you." The mysterious commandant said. "I too was tricked into becoming a Dark Ranger, and would've served for the next 500 years, but you saved me." Will nodded and continued walking.

Slowly, the group of Rangers formed a column, allowing Will to walk through with no problems. They were shoulder to shoulder and remained silent. Will felt an awkwardness as he continued towards well, no place in particular, the Rangers would bow as he walked by. Will reached the end of the line, and there he was greeted by a man wearing a bright silver Oakleaf. Will went to walk by him, but instead was stopped. "You served our country well, and we, the deceased Rangers ask you to be our commandant."

Will didn't understand. "We too are Rangers. We fight the battles that you don't see, the battles against Dark Rangers. Until now, no person has been worthy enough to lead us, making it so that during your time as a Dark Ranger we weren't there to stop you. But now, we each feel that someone is worthy. You risked your own life for your son. You disbanded the Dark Rangers, you brought us to peace."

Will himself was still unsure of what was happening. He just wanted to be alone, but now all the dead Rangers had formed column for him to walk through. He was being asked to be the commandant of a bunch of dead Rangers. "What is there to fight?" Will finally asked.

"There are more things the devil never told you about. The Dark Rangers were only one of the devils many ways to harm the living, and now we have one less enemy." The man replied. "Now, do you except?"

Will nodded in return. The mysterious Ranger reached forward and touched the Oakleaf strung around Will's neck. The Oakleaf instantly turned from the light silver to a clear white. "Commandant Will Treaty, someone would like to speak to you."

.

Will found himself surrounded by eight people, each of which wearing white. "You are to return back to Earth, you have work as Commandant to do there." One said. "You are never to tell anyone of this rank, for you are of higher than Commandant Crowley and King Duncan. You are to provide the best of service to them and help them. In fifty years time, you will return to us and permanently serve."

Will nodded. "This is all part of being Commandant." Another figure added. "Do know, this is the highest Ranger rank. Only the deceased know of it, but you have control over the living." A female figure added.

"When forty-nine years have passed, you will retire and take upon you your gold Oakleaf. Prepare yourself to be the official Commandant of the Rangers Corps." Will nodded again in reply to what he was being told.

_I… I'm going back?_ He asked himself. _I'll be able to go home to Halt and Sean and Alyss and Horace and… and Alyss?_ Will felt more and more excited. "What about Alyss?" Will strictly asked.

"She will come with you in fifty years time. Do know, when you return you will be young again. You will be the age you are now, not eighty or ninety." The first figure added.

All but one figure spoke. This man did not wear an Oakleaf. All the others had an Oakleaf around their neck… except for him. This man looked kind and seemed trustworthy. The man looked at Will with soft loving eyes, ones that reminded Will deeply of Alyss.

Finally, the man stepped forward. He pulled Will into a hug and whispered in his ear. _"Take care of my daughter, your worthy of her."_ Will smiled as he realized he was in a hug with Alyss' father. "I will," Will replied. _"My grandson is waiting for you, now go. God has spared you, return home."_

**This chapter seemed… well sloppy. I'm sorry if it is. I reread it and tried to fix any mistakes, I'm sorry if it seemed sluggish or anything.**

**Off to another chapter then!**

**-Sharkbait**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhh! Attack of the plot bunnies! Heard a song and so I might try a song fic to it later…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to try…**

**Sorry about what happened with the last chapter. I went to upload chapter 9 and instead, I clicked chapter 8. My bad and sorry.**

**Do know, my cousin wrote some **_**odd**_** parts for this chapter…**

Alyss sat quietly in her chair. She could feel Will watching her, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to communicate with him, but still felt happiness. As she watched the fire she could feel a warm radiance coming from where she knew Will was. He seemed… happy. No, that wasn't the word to describe it. He seemed… overjoyed? No, that word wasn't happy enough. Amazingly super happy X 6? That seems about right…

"Why so happy, Will?" Alyss jokingly asked. "Would've expected you to be heartbroken or something…" Alyss added. Much to her surprise Will _spoke_ back.

"I was until I found something out." Alyss jumped at his voice.

"I thought you said I wouldn't be able to talk to you until… you know."

With a bright flash, Will Treaty stood before her. His silver Oakleaf gleamed in the darkness. "Let's just say that I got lucky." Will added with a smile. Alyss sat staring at him, completely shocked. "Oh so I don't get a hug?"

"Willl!" Alyss screamed as she got up from the chair and leapt onto him, knocking them both to the floor. "I-" she kissed Will, "missed-" again, "you-" once again, another kiss, "so-" Will didn't tire at the kisses, "much!" Alyss finished. Will could do nothing but laugh. _Five kisses, freedom, and life? Heck, this week just went from terrible and pitiful to probably the best week of my life, _Will thought. **(here's where she started…)**

Alyss suddenly turned sad. "You're not going to stay, aren't you?" Alyss asked sadly. Will chuckled and shook his head. **(I wrote this part…)**

"Actually, I'm here to stay." Will told her with a cheeky grin. Alyss went silent as she processed this in her mind. _Will was going to stay!_ Grabbing his cheeks, she placed a nice wet kiss on his lips. **(and she continued…)**

.

Sean just had to choose that moment to come out of his room. What did he find? His _parents_ on the floor sucking each other's faces off. Before heading outside to puke his lunch up, Sean decided to give them some advice. "Get a room! No one wants to see that!" Sean yelled before running out to the front porch of the Ranger cabin. Once there, he hurled everything he'd eaten that day up.

.

Halt found Sean puking up green liquids and mushy food. Turning away so he himself wouldn't puke, he asked Sean a simple yet reasonable question. "Why in the world are you hurling on my front porch?"

"You'd do the same if you found your parents sucking each other's faces off." Sean added between hurls. Halt raised an eyebrow at Sean, telling him to explain more. "Take a look, they're on the living room floor."

Halt cracked the door open to see two people- Alyss and Will- _Will!_ Halt stopped himself in mid sentence. "You do realize that that is your _father_ on the ground? Your _dead_ father who just happens to be moving and breathing?" Sean scratched his chin as he thought this over.

Opening the door wider, Halt told them exactly what Sean said before. "Get a room! No one wants to see that!"

.

Baron Arald received an _interesting_ message. Apparently he now had _two_ Rangers stationed at Redmont, but still _one_ apprentice. _Crowley needs to start telling me things… it's quite annoying to be told by some random messenger and not a formal letter,_ Arald thought to himself. _Might as well go and greet the new Ranger._

Arald arrived at the Ranger cabin to find Halt and Sean sitting on the stairs to the cabin, each rolling their eyes with a disgusted look on their face. "What happened to you two?" Arald asked as he dismounted his tall battle horse. Halt turned his gaze to the Baron and just had to sigh.

"Don't plan on going in the cabin; we've been kicked out until further notice." Halt annoyingly said. Arald gave him a confused look. "A certain Ranger and a certain Courier chose my living room over a bedroom for their make out session." Arald nodded, semi understanding.

Sean shuddered at the thought, leaving Arald even further confused. "You'd think they would take a hint and move to the bedroom, but _no!_" Halt added annoyingly.

"I don't think I caught the names of the two…" Arald said simply.

"That's because I didn't mention them." Halt replied.

"It would just happen to be my parents…" Sean muttered. "Can I see if they're done?" Halt nodded and Sean stood up from his stoop.

"Hey, they actually took our advice and got a room!" Sean said gleefully. Halt sighed in relief and entered the cabin hurriedly. Of course, his living room was a mess. Halt of course, glared at Sean. "Did I mention that the living room met an avalanche?" Halt shook his head, his expression unchanging.

"So, who is the new Ranger?" Arald asked as he took a seat.

"Actually, it's the old 2nd Ranger… honestly I don't know what's going on. I just know that Will is alive and moving." Halt said as he glared at Sean. "Sean, clean up this room."

"But-"

"No complaining! Clean it up!" Halt told him sternly. Sean rolled his eyes and set to cleaning up his parent's mess.

"No need, I'll clean it up." Will entered the room. He looked dazed but _extremely_ happy. "Actually… you're helping me Sean." Sean rolled his eyes; Halt raised his eyebrow in that Halt-fashion, while Arald looked at Will just plain shocked.

"Nice to have you back," Halt added before turning back to speak to Arald. "Young people…" Arald chuckled at this while Halt smirked.

.

"I still don't quite understand. You met Alyss' father and then he sent you here? That doesn't exactly make sense…" Halt turned to Will. The two had been discussing what happened to Will in Heaven. Will didn't tell Halt about his secret rank, but he did tell him about Alyss' father and disbanding the Dark Rangers.

"Well that's what happened. The rest of the story, I can't tell you. You'll learn more about that in Heaven." Halt raised his eyebrow in that Halt-fashion while Will smirked. "And please don't go killing yourself so you can learn about it." Will added.

"Like I would actually do that…" Halt said sarcastically. Will stared Halt down. "I'm just messing with you, Will!"

"I'll tell you this, though, you won't believe it at first. Let's just say that in fifty years, I'll tell you. You should be ready by then." Will added.

"_If _I'm actually alive in fifty years. And who is to say that you'll be alive then?" Halt asked.

"Let's just leave it at this, I know things, Halt." Will added with a smirk. Halt rose his eyebrow in that fashion. "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

Halt went silent. "I'll tell you in fifty years if you're so confident that you'll be alive then…" Halt replied. He did not intend on telling Will about he and Pauline's talk. _Let's just hope that Pauline doesn't think I need help after that… _Halt thought.

"Now, it's my turn to ask a question. What made you think it was okay to suck faces in my living room?" Halt asked- his eyebrow raised in that fashion.

It then became Will's turn to be silent. "We'll discuss things in fifty years, deal?"

"Deal." And with that, Apprentice and Mentor shook hands

**This is the 2****nd**** to last chapter. Next chapter is the epilogue and I expect it to be a bit longer. I might right a sequel to this story talking about the 50 years that Will spent on Earth… not sure. I have to get my sequel to 'Love' going still…  
>Which reminds me, Love's sequel will be put back further, I've got inspiration for a song fic, so I'm going to write that before I start the sequel.<br>I'll tell you this, my cousin wrote the kissy poo-poo part (that's what I call it…) of this chapter… I proof read it and died down the graphics a bit… she's got quite the imagination, I'll tell you that…**

**(she reads **_**twilight….**_** *shudders disgustingly)**

**-Sharkbait**


	11. The Ranger

**Disclaimer: not mine, won't ever be so quit bugging me about it. The song 'In the Arms of the Angel' by Sarah McLachlan isn't mine either. I did change a few words here and there so it would apply more to Araluen.**

**This is the last chapter and then I'm DONE.**

_Fifty Years Later_

Will lay next to Alyss on what he knew to be their death bed. She didn't know it, but he did. _In fifty years time you will return to lead us,_ Will recalled from that fateful meeting. He was the Commandant of the dead Rangers. He also was a pretty dang old Ranger. One year ago, he retired and gained his gold Oakleaf. As he slept, he learned about the dead Rangers. He was now prepared to lead them.

"Will…" The old man heard Halt's whisper. He sounded young. Now, as he slept, he knew it was time for their talk. Will smiled, closed his eyes, reopened them and found himself in a garden. The roses in the garden were white and instead of a gold Oakleaf hanging around Will's neck, the white Oakleaf representing the Commandant gleamed there.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this conversation," Will said turning to face the now young Ranger. He looked like he was in his mid 30s, which was young for him. Halt chuckled and then looked Will over. He was old and grey, just as Halt expected. _Let's make you young again…_ Halt thought. He waved his hand and with a flash, Will Treaty was young again. Will took a full breath. "It's nice to be able to intake a lot of oxygen… those old lungs didn't like a lot of it…" Will said happily.

Halt smiled- he _actually_ smiled. Will raised his eyebrow at this. Will had become a Greybeard Halt after Halt's retirement. He still stuck to those fashions. Never smiled, smirked, rose his eyebrow… you know. "Now, I have a very important question for you." Halt said with a smirk. _There we go,_ Will thought. "What made you think it was okay to suck faces on my living room floor?"

Will laughed and thought his answer over. "Heat of the moment," Will replied. Halt laughed _and_ smiled at this. _You have no idea how much I've missed you, Will,_ Halt thought. "Actually, I do know how much you've missed me." Will said with a smirk. Halt's smile quickly disappeared. His mouth gaped open. "Don't freak out," Will added with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Halt asked.

"I've got a certain rank that allows me to do some certain things." Will quickly said. He wasn't dead yet, so he didn't intend on telling Halt that he was Commandant of the Rangers. Not the Ranger Corps, but the Rangers. "Now, it's my turn to ask you a question. What did you do while I was gone?"

Halt took a breath as he thought his answer over. "I uh… had an influenced talk with Pauline about… death." Will stared Halt down, questioning him for more. _Holy crap, he's gotten good at that…_ Halt thought.

"Yes, I have gotten good at that." Will replied with a smirk.

"Will, tell me what's going on." Halt asked worriedly.

"I can't, I'm not in Heaven yet."

"Actually, this is Heaven. I was sent to get you by Timothy." Will looked at Halt confusingly.

"He is the substitute Commandant of the Rangers until the Commandant returns… from… you've got to be kidding me." Halt said, eying Will's Oakleaf. "You? You are the Commandant?" Will bit his lip. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, even if it was Heaven.

"Yes… I'm the Commandant. That's what I couldn't tell you about when we talked… fifty years ago… I was told never to tell anyone." Halt looked at his apprentice amazed. _I always knew you'd become the greatest of us all… but I didn't expect it to happen so quickly, _Halt thought.

"Please don't respond to that thought." Halt quickly said. He didn't need Will reading and commenting on each and every one of his thoughts.

Will smiled and thought about what to say. "I won't… and I'm sorry for not telling you." Halt simply smiled.

"Wait until Crowley hears this. He's betting money on Gilan. Told him that it wouldn't be Gilan, but I didn't expect it to be you. I guess Pauline will get the money." Will laughed at Halt's response. "I honestly didn't think you'd be… well you know… dying… for a couple more years. That's why I didn't think about betting on you. Timothy just said; 'Halt, go get Will Treaty. It's time for him to come home.' He didn't say, 'Halt, go get our Commandant.'"

Will laughed and remained silent. "What about Alyss?" Will finally asked.

"Pauline has been sent to get her… you know I think she knows more than she'll tell me." Halt added. "Pauline has to talk to Alyss also, so I think she already knew that you were the Commandant…" Halt droned off. He noticed how Will was staring at one of the roses.

"She knows… she helped me train in my dreams…" Will told him. "She was the one who taught me about the formal part of the job. She sometimes talked about you." Will continued to stare at the rose. His face was calm and happy.

"Did you say that Pauline voted for you because she already knew that it was you?" Halt asked. Will nodded, stood up, and retrieved the rose. He moved his finger in a circular motion around the rose, turning it from a solid white to a clear diamond. "Whoa…"

"When I get back to Heaven, my Oakleaf will become like this." Will said. "I'll be the full Commandant of the Rangers."

"And you'll be an excellent one at that,"

.

"What do you mean; Will is Commandant of the Rangers?" Alyss asked to Pauline. She too was now a young 22 year old. She retained her beauty again, and if Will would've seen her, he would've done a LOT of things…

"Fifty years ago, Will went to Heaven. Once there, the deceased Rangers chose him to be their Commandant because he saved Sean and disbanded the Dark Rangers. The deceased Rangers fight off the devil's creations, such as the Dark Rangers. I'm not allowed to tell you of any other creations, but trust me. The list goes on and on. He was told to return to Earth. While he was asleep, certain people were training him for the position. That is the real reason why Will returned to Earth." Pauline explained.

"I get that part, but why him?" Alyss persisted. She didn't understand why her grey bearded husband would keep such a thing from her. "And why didn't he tell me?"

"He was told not to. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone. Why he was chosen? That's a simple question. I always knew he would be the best Rangers, and this proves it. He's become the greatest of them all. He has served as both Commandant of the Ranger Corps and now Commandant of the Rangers." Pauline continued.

"The deceased Rangers and the deceased Couriers work together a lot. But, the Rangers are of higher rank. Will is now of higher rank than of Queen Cassandra or King Horace themselves." Alyss kept nodding as info was passed into her mind.

"What about Horace? Or Cassandra? Are they going to find out about Will?" Alyss persisted.

"Will is going to speak to Horace tomorrow. He is to escort Horace back to Heaven. Cassandra will remain on Earth until further notice." Pauline replied.

"Alyss, you truly don't know how wonderful this is for Will. Remember that song I sang to you when he saved Sean?" Alyss nodded. "The Ranger mentioned in that story was the Commandant of the Rangers. Will is now The Ranger in that song. When he hugs you, you will be in the arms of the Ranger far away from here, from that dark cold horse stable and the endlessness that you felt. He has pulled you from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the Ranger, and you better find some comfort there."

"Thank you Pauline. Can… can you sing that song one more time for me? You know… before I go to Heaven?" Alyss requested with a smile.

"Of course, my dear," Pauline stated, _"You're in the arms of the Ranger, far away from here, from this dark cold horse stable, and the endlessness that you feel. You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the Ranger, may you find some comfort here."_ Will appeared and wrapped Alyss in a warm hug as Pauline sang the last line to the song.

"I truly am in the arms of the Ranger…" Alyss whispered. She turned around and faced Will. "The Ranger is here…" Alyss whispered. Will smiled, bringing her in for another hug.

_"And I have my Courier." _

.

King Horace looked over the young man in front of him. He was asleep and dreaming, so he thought. The young man wore the clothing of a Ranger and had a clear diamond Oakleaf handing around his neck. He reminded Horace of the late Will Treaty, only a much younger version. "King Horace, it's time for you to return." The voice sounded like Will's, only much younger and not raspy.

"Will? But… I thought you were dead?" Horace's old and broken voice asked. Will removed his hood to reveal a young and unharmed face.

"I am… and I've been sent to escort you to Heaven." Will replied. His face was bright and happy, it wasn't sad or scarred. Horace recalled the many wounds Will received over the years. Over seven of them should've killed him, but didn't.

"What's with your Oakleaf?" The old king asked.

"I'm the Commandant of the Rangers." Horace immediately recognized the name. His best friend who'd been nothing but a Ranger was now of higher rank than him. Horace was a King, but not the King of Kings. Horace laughed, not like he didn't believe Will, but like he was happy for Will. "Now, would you like to be young again?"

"I'd give anything to be young again…" Horace said with a giant smile. Will waved his hand, his face still bright and happy, and changed the old King to a young knight. "You have no idea how much I've missed this."

The two laughed and hugged. "What about Cassandra?" Horace asked worriedly.

"She'll be along in a few years. Your grandson _Will_ isn't ready to be King yet." Horace gave Will an odd look. "Will is next in line for the throne, not your son. I don't like telling you this, but none of your children are eligible to be King or Queen."

"But… why?" Horace asked. "Sam is plenty ready; he was ready to take over."

"He isn't worthy," Will simply said. "Now please, stop asking me these questions. You may be a King, but I'm the Commandant of the Rangers." Horace knew very well that that was a permanent rank. His best friend who'd been under him for as long as Horace could remember was now _well_ over him. Horace though, didn't feel jealous. He always knew that the Commandant would be over him and he prepared himself for that.

"Now, Horace, are you ready to go to Heaven?" The Commandant of the Rangers asked.

.

_"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance. For the break that would make it okay. There's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction, oh a beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins. They may be empty and weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight. _

"_In the arms of the Ranger, far away from here, from this dark cold horse stable, and the endlessness that you feel. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the Ranger, may you find some comfort here."_

_ "So tired of that straight line, everywhere you turn; there's vultures and thieves at your back. The storm keeps on twisting, you keep building the lies that you make up for all that you lack. It don't make no difference, escaping one last time. It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees."_

_ "In the arms of the Ranger, far away from here, from this dark cold horse stable, and the endlessness that you feel. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the Ranger, may you find some comfort here." _

Will Treaty is the Commandant of the Rangers. He is higher than King Duncan ever was. He leads all and lived up to the saying that people described him with. Will Treaty was my father, he lived and he died multiple times during my life time. One death though, made a huge difference in Araluen's life. He became the Commandant, and Araluen has experienced no war ever since. My father fights the unseen battles with great courage. Araluen and the countries surrounding it are at peace. Skandia has not raided in years. Araluen has not deployed any soldiers to stop fights. Arrida has not ransomed any person. My father made the difference. With no Commandant, the devil could've taken over and destroyed the world. Instead, my father became the Commandant. My father is The Ranger, and he has saved us all.

_Will Treaty_

_Apprentice to One_

_Hero to All_

_Commandant of the Rangers_

**And thus, that is the end of this story! I want to thank all my faithful readers and reviewers, I always would go through and read reviews before I wrote another chapter.**

**-Sharkbait**


End file.
